Meet Me Inside
"You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth '' That would’ve shut him up"'' Meet Me Inside - szesnasta piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła John Laurens postrzelił w pojedynku Charlesa Lee w ramię. Alexander Hamilton i Aaron Burr nie dopuszczają do drugiej rundy. Na miejsce przychodzi George Washington, dziękuje Lee za służbę i przeprasza za postępowanie Laurensa i Hamiltona, mówiąc, że nie mówili w jego imieniu. Każe wezwać medyka i przyjść Hamiltonowi do swojego gabinetu. Hamilton tłumaczy się przed Washingtonem, że działali w obronie jego honoru. Washington stwierdza, że nie było to konieczne i tylko zdenerwowało ich sojuszników. Zwraca się przy tym do Alexandra "synu". Hamilton przypomina mu kilkukrotnie, że nie jest jego synem i mówi, że to, co zrobił, nie miałoby miejsca, gdyby dostał dowództwo nad oddziałem. Washington odpowiada, że mógłby wtedy zginąć, a potrzebuje go, zarówno on, jak i jego żona - Eliza. Hamilton wścieka się na Washingtona za to, że ten wciąż nazywa go synem (ojciec Alexandra uciekł gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem i bardzo możliwe, że z tego powodu jest dość drażliwy na tym punkcie). Washington poruszony wybuchem swojego adiutanta odsyła go do domu. Tekst HAMILTON Lee, do you yield? BURR You shot him in the side! Yes, he yields! LAURENS I’m satisfied BURR Yo, we gotta clear the field! HAMILTON Go! We won COMPANY Here comes the General! BURR This should be fun WASHINGTON What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General BURR Yes, sir WASHINGTON Lee, you will never agree with me But believe me, these young men don’t speak for me Thank you for your service BURR Let’s ride! WASHINGTON Hamilton! HAMILTON Sir! WASHINGTON Meet me inside COMPANY Meet him inside! Meet him inside! Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside! WASHINGTON Son— HAMILTON Don’t call me son WASHINGTON This war is hard enough Without infighting— HAMILTON Lee called you out. We called his bluff WASHINGTON You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south HAMILTON You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth That would’ve shut him up WASHINGTON Son— HAMILTON I’m notcha son— WASHINGTON Watch your tone I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown (OVERLAPPING) Charles Lee, Thomas Conway These men take your name and they rake it Through the mud WASHINGTON My name’s been through a lot, I can take it HAMILTON Well, I don’t have your name. I don’t have your titles I don’t have your land But, if you— WASHINGTON No— HAMILTON If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war WASHINGTON Or you could die and we need you alive HAMILTON I’m more than willing to die— WASHINGTON Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive— HAMILTON Call me son one more time— WASHINGTON Go home, Alexander That’s an order from your commander HAMILTON Sir— WASHINGTON Go home Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)